1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a printer, and more specifically, to a micro-fluid ejection head for a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in the technological field of printers have led to modular approaches to printhead construction in contrast to earlier monolithic approaches. Specifically, in case of monolithic approach, power distribution and serial data input/output for ejection chips of the printhead is handled through a single wiring element, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The wiring element may be further connected to a single flex cable adapted to provide the electrical power and serial data to the ejection chips. In such design, a long and precise base (to mount the ejection chips) is required, which is difficult to manufacture. Additionally, a major concern with such type of design is compound yield loss. Specifically, subassemblies of ejection chips cannot be verified electrically or fluidically until the printhead is fully assembled. Therefore, any failure of the ejection chip and/or electrical or fluidic interconnections may result in loss of the entire printhead. However, in case of modular approach, the printhead may include a plurality of printhead modules, and each printhead module may include at least one ejection chip and a base for at least one ejection chip. In such design fluidic and electrical interconnects for each printhead module may be fully tested before assembly into larger arrays of modules. Thereafter, the printhead modules are precisely mounted on a support frame to create a desired swath width, i.e. a lengthy array of the printhead modules, adapted to cover a width of a media sheet to be printed. Further, in such design, serial data and/or electrical power to each printhead module is provided through a separate flex cable, individually attached to each printhead module.
A need of separate flex cables, individually attached to each printhead module may require significant number and pitch of traces on the flex cables that deliver serial data and/or electrical power to each printhead module. Further, a separate flex cable for each printhead module may not provide good signal isolation and signal integrity. For example, a flex cable may have an issue of separating (properly spacing apart) power and ground, which may cause poor signal isolation and signal integrity.
Accordingly, there is a need of a printhead for a printer that overcomes the drawbacks inherent in the prior art.